


get back the time they stole from us

by euphonious



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphonious/pseuds/euphonious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wants things to be like they were before Rin left for Australia. He wants things to like they were when they were kids, when all they cared about was swimming and each other and especially when Rin didn't have distractions that take him away from Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get back the time they stole from us

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS 
> 
> please enjoy it, it's a little bit shorter than i'd like but i hope it's good enough. this is gonna be a multichapter fic, bit of angst (well maybe more than a bit) and fluff here and there.
> 
> ratings will totally change the further we progress into this fic 
> 
> AND VERY IMPORTANTLY 
> 
> this fic is dedicated to my friend efe, who you can find on tumblr at ame0toko, she's rly awesome!! 
> 
> oh yeah you can find me, the author on tumblr at emrallt or imaginesourin :)))) 
> 
> sorry these notes are long pls read now

“I'm gonna go to Australia, Sousuke! I'm gonna train to be the best swimmer and follow my dad's dream!"

"I won't be seeing you for a while then...,but I think you should go for it, Rin."

"Yes! I'll come back the best swimmer you’ve ever seen!."

"Good luck. I'll be waiting for you. We'll see if you can beat me at the butterfly when you come back."

"Hah! I totally will, just you wait and see."

“Remember that we’ll always be best friends.”

“I’d never forget. Always best friends, okay?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's just after seven a.m and the crystal clear water of the Samezuka pool ripples as one devoted swimmer glides smoothly through it. The water appears to slide over his body as his arms take long strokes and his strong legs kick quickly, causing the most minimal amount of splash he is capable of.  
Warm sunlight glistens off the pool and the entire room is silent except for the quiet splashes of water, droplets landing behind the swimmer's path which form small circular rings with a quiet plip. No one should be here this early, but this swimmer is the newly appointed captain and he doesn't care if he shouldn't be in the water, enjoying the feeling of it wash against his taunt muscles and skin. 

He comes to a stop at the opposite end of the pool and stands to catch his breath for a moment. Rin’s breathing comes quick as he rests his forearms on the cool poolside and drops his head against them, eyelids slipping shut.  
It feels so good to swim this early. It's just him and the water; peaceful. Rin smiles at the thought, it was such a haru-esque thing to think, and he lifts his head, dragging the goggles down off his face to rest around his neck before lifting himself out of the pool. Rivulets of water run down his body as he walks from the pool to the showers, leaving a trail of water that he hopes no one slips on later.

He’s been reasonably tired for the past few weeks due to Rei wanting to improve his swimming techniques; Rin was happy enough to oblige, even at the sake of affecting his swimming the next day. It was okay though, it was the right thing to do after what Rei for him. Rin shakes his head, pulling himself from his reverie as hot water hits his body and washes away the smell of chlorine. A quiet sigh of satisfaction echoes off the tiled walls when he rolls his shoulders, joints clicking as he does so.

Rin turns the knob on the shower he’s using and the steady flow of water stops, the last of it swirling off into the drain at his feet. He hangs a black towel around his neck and grabs a larger one before hesitating. Rin was positive no one else had shown up yet and honestly, nobody should of been here yet, so his thumbs hook into the waist of his jammers and push down, peeling the lycra off his skin. He groans at the feeling of cool air washing over his lower body and kicks off the jammers from his ankles. But, just as he’s reaches to grab the other towel, he hears a squeak. The kind of squeak you hear from sneakers against tile and Rin snatches the towel up faster than the blink of an eye and yanks it around his waist.

“Nice ass, Rin.”

He scowls and flushes as soon as he hears that stupid, deep voice and turns around to lock gazes with a large figure leaning against the lockers. 

“Funny, Sousuke and you’re not supposed to be in here, y’know?” he snaps at his roommate, face still flushed red from the lewd comment and Sousuke can’t help the low chuckle that rises in his throat. 

“Sorry, did I embarrass you?” he mummers and raises an eyebrow inquisitively at Rin, “you’re not supposed to be in here either, strutting around completely nude, where’s your dignity?” Sousuke’s playing with Rin at the this point, but it doesn’t stop Rin’s face from matching the vibrant colour of his hair.

“Fuck you! Where’s your dignity, huh?! Spying on other guys? Sounds like you have issues.” Rin scowls harder and Sousuke flashes a wide grin, obviously enjoying the torment he’s inflicted on his best friend. He pushes off the wall and walks over to where Rin’s standing, clutching his towel tightly around his waist. Sousuke takes a hand out of his pockets and rests in on Rin’s shoulder, which is still wet, and meets his gaze with a sympathetic look.

“I’d only ever spy on you, you’re the only one for me.”

And Rin explodes in a fit of rage.

“GO AWAY! LET ME GET CHANGED SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS, ASSHOLE!” He shoves at Sousuke’s chest angrily and Sousuke allows himself to fall back a few steps before pulling Rin’s hands away from his chest. He gives a lazy smile and waves off the on-coming rant from the other swimmer. 

“Calm down, Rin. I was only teasing,” Rin gives him a tired look, “don’t look at me like that. Do you wanna get breakfast? It’s a sunday so I thought we could hang out, catch up?” Sousuke hopeful expression causes Rin’s to turn into a frown as he starts to chew on his bottom lip. 

“Uh--. I’ve already made plans to meet with the others...Haru said--.” 

Sousuke cuts him off with a deep exhale at the mention of Nanase and his expression darkens. 

“I’m sorry! I know we haven’t had the chance to hang much, but I can’t just cancel on them, y’know?” Rin gives Sousuke the most apologetic look he can manage and Sousuke gives him a rather weak grin. He’s annoyed, a lot, and kind of wants to carry Rin back to their dorm and lock him in there and say “Can’t you just say you’re ill?” but he doesn’t because Rin would throw a hissy fit over it and he doesn’t want to upset him either.

“Don’t worry about it. There’s always next time, right? I’ll see you later then,” Sousuke grumbles the briefest of goodbyes and starts to make his way out of the changing room. 

But, not without snagging away Rin’s towel as he walks past. He saw the opportunity as soon as Rin’s hands left the towel to shove him away. Sousuke doesn’t look back to grab a peek at Rin's teasingly complemented rear and he doesn’t turn around when Rin swears at him and then goggles hit the back of his head. 

The door clicks shut behind him and smiles bitterly to himself as he stalks off.. Typical of Rin to go running off to Nanase at every chance. 

Rin scowls at the door as Sousuke leaves and snatches his towel up off of the floor. He feels slightly bad about having to turn down spending time with his best friend, but he hasn’t spent proper time with his other friends for almost just as long. Rin’s sure Sousuke doesn’t mind all that much. It’s not like he can stop him from doing other things.


End file.
